


Never Let Me Down

by Banshee1013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Hint of Sastiel, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Castiel Has A Car Kink, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, One Shot, Smut, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Where we discover Cas has a fast car kink, his boundaries tested and horizons broadened by a fellow hunter with unique post-hunt appetites.





	Never Let Me Down

Four figures emerged from the barn, covered in gore.

"Well," she drawled, "that *never* gets old, does it?"

Dean boggled at the back of her head, the golden brown hair bound in a braid swinging shoulder-length as she walked ahead of him, portions streaked with red. Then he remembered - oh yeah, this is Amber.

"Only for you, Amber… only for you." A lopsided grin flashed across his face as she grinned over her shoulder at him. He glanced over to Sam, who met his gaze and shrugged, matching his grin, then saw Cas' puzzled squint out of the corner of his eye. 

He dropped back to match Cas' pace. "What's the look?"

"What does she mean 'It never gets old'?" he asked furtively. "It was a very large nest, we could have been killed, or gravely injured!"

Dean snorted. "Right… you haven't been on a hunt with Amber Cartwright before, have you?" He tugged at Cas' arm, slowing his pace, and lowered his voice. "Let's just say, she has a unique… take… on hunting." 

At Cas' continued reproving look, he sighed. "Look… no one got hurt. Not even a scratch. She's *very good*, and highly motivated… and dealing death to evil things is, well… her happy place." 

Cas nodded, thoughtful. "She performed quite admirably, that is true." 

"Yeah, she saved your bacon a couple times…"

Cas scoffed. "As she did yours, and Sam's."

Dean laughed, clapping a hand to his shoulder. "Yeah, and we saved hers too. It's what we do - kill evil sons-of-bitches and have each other's backs." He increased his pace to catch up with Sam and Amber, and Cas followed.

They rounded the side of the farmhouse where the cars were parked - the shining black Impala, and a cherry - and cherry red - '65 Shelby Mustang fastback. Coming to a stop between the cars, Amber turned and pulled Sam into a fierce hug, her face barely reaching his chest. He wrapped his long arms around her and squeezed, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Backing away, she reached up to grasp the back of his head and pulled him down for a long, deep kiss.

Cas' eyes widened. Dean grinned.

Amber broke the kiss and patted Sam's face. "Thanks for the assist, big guy."

Sam smiled, a wicked curve to his lips. "Anytime…" he said huskily.

Amber turned to meet Dean who had already moved toward her, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her hard and long, then broke away leaving her breathless. 

"Fucker," she gasped. "Beat me to it…"

"'Bout time I beat you to *something*, little badass." He slapped her right ass cheek as she turned to Cas, who immediately began to backpedal until his back smacked against the Impala.

Dean doubled over in laughter at the alarmed look on the angel's face, Sam chuckling behind him. Amber grinned, her hand outstretched toward Cas. 

"It's ok, Castiel. I don't kiss on the first date." Slowly approaching, she thrust her hand at him again and waggled it. Cas reached out to take it and Amber shook it vigorously.

"It's a damn fine pleasure to meet you. We really showed those vamps a thing or two, didn't we?"

"Y-yes", Cas stammered, and Dean guffawed again. Cas blushed, and Amber reached up to brush his cheek with her free hand. "Ignore him, darlin'. He was worse when he first met me." Releasing his hand, she turned back to Sam and Dean. 

"Well boys, it's been real, and it's been fun, but I'm covered in gore and need a shower. See you next time…?" she started to wave as she headed back to the Mustang.

"Hey, not so fast, missy," Dean called after her. "The Bunker's only a couple hours away from here, why don't you swing by? I'll make some burgers, we have plenty of beer… and the water pressure's pretty great…"

Amber stopped and turned back, eyes cast upwards as if in serious thought, finger tapping pursed lips. Dean grinned, having seen this act before.

"Well… I *could* be persuaded…" Her eyes met Dean's and she smiled, then winked at Sam, laughing as a tentative tongue flicked to wet his lips. He saw her attention turn to Cas, who still leaned against the Impala, a slightly wary look on his face.

"But… your little fortress is so well hidden, I'm going to need help getting there, you know," she mused. "GPS is no good around there, so I'll need… maybe some angelic assistance?" She sauntered over to Cas, fishing her car keys out of her jeans pocket, dangling them off her finger and jingling them at Cas. "You *do* drive, right, angel?" 

"Y-yes I.. I do." Cas stammered again, and Sam clapped a hand over Dean's mouth to keep him from cackling out loud again. Amber smiled brightly and flicked the keys at Cas, who was only able to keep them from smacking him in the chest by the use of angelic speed. 

"I mean, I would just follow you… and although the view *is* nice…" Amber gave the boys an appreciative full body once over, then headed toward the Mustang, calling over her shoulder, "you drive… SO DAMN SLOW." She glanced back over her shoulder and flashed a challenging grin in Dean's direction. "I'll bet Cas knows some shortcuts…"

Dean's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Oh, it's on, sweetheart." Opening the Impala's trunk, he unsheathed and tossed his weapons inside before heading to the driver's side door. Sam tossed his inside as well, removed the shotgun prop to lower the false trunk floor, and closed the trunk lid.

Approaching Cas, who had not moved from the relative safety of the Impala's rear passenger door, Sam clapped him on the shoulder. 

"Go get 'er, Tiger.", he murmured into his ear, and gently shoved him in the direction of the Mustang before climbing in the passenger side next to Dean. 

They watched as Cas hesitantly approached the Mustang.

"He has *no idea* what's he's in for..." Dean said, a lecherous grin stretching his lips.  
"He might even survive it…" Sam agreed, matching his grin.

======================================================================

Castiel approached the cherry red Mustang, and couldn't help but admire its lines. 

His proximity to Dean seems to have given him an appreciation for fine cars, and this was indeed one among that number. He ran an appreciative hand over her, fingers grazing her hood where it met the driver's side fender, up the front pillar to the roof… 

The Impala's engine roared to life behind him and sped out of the farmhouse driveway, dirt scattering behind it as Dean fishtailed out onto the main road. Cas waved the dust from the air in front of his face. 

"Ugh. How do they just GET IN the car covered in gore? Don't they know what that does to the upholstery?" 

Castiel turned to Amber's voice, coming from behind the Mustang's opened trunk lid, a rag in her hand slowly brushing across her machete… stroking back and forth over the metal… slowly… back and forth… 

Cas felt a twinge in his abdomen and a surge of blood caused his cock to twitch. Embarrassed, he clutched his trench coat closer around his front, thankful her attention was on her blade and not on… his. He looked skyward, then sideways… anywhere but her stroking that blade clean.

"I suppose it gives Dean an excuse to clean her." he said into the open air. "He takes great pleasure in her maintenance." 

Amber sighed darkly from the trunk. "I'll bet he does… rubbing all that leather. Getting oil and grease all over him…" Cas heard a rattle from the truck and he chanced a look back. Amber had thankfully put the blade back into its slot and closed the false floor, hiding the arsenal underneath from prying eyes. 

Removing her gore-splattered jacket, she tossed it into a hard plastic bin on the ground by the trunk. Her outer shirt followed… and Cas lurched his vision skyward again as she whipped her t-shirt over her head to join the rest of the clothing in the bin.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being elbows-deep in this beauty as well…" she said, and Cas heard the jingle of her belt buckle and the swish of the belt as it slid free of her jeans, followed by grunts and twin thuds as she kicked off her boots. The sound of the zipper lowering, the soft slap of the jeans hitting the ground seemed absurdly loud in the late afternoon quiet.

"… but I refuse to get vamp guts all over my vintage Pony interior." she finished, and Cas couldn't help himself. He turned to look.

Amber stood in nothing but a sports bra, bikini panties, and socks. Tight abdomen and muscular but shapely thighs golden from the sun, one toned, tanned arm braced against the trunk as she leaned over to remove the socks and toss them into the bin. Rising, she turned her back to him and, unzipping the front zipper of the sports bra, slipped the strap from her left shoulder to let it sway across her muscled back, sliding down her right arm to dangle over the bin before dropping in.

Tattoos arced across the rippled, toned shoulders - three hearts graced her left shoulder blade, initials ending in "C" in each; the Celtic Shield Cross on the right, and the flaming pentacle of the anti-possession sigil centered between them. 

As she bent over a duffle at her feet, the panties stretched over a firm backside, and Castiel felt that twinge again. His breath stopped in his chest. 

Removing an off-the-shoulder halter top from the duffle, she pulled it over her head; followed shortly by a long, sheer skirt which she stepped into and pulled up over her slim hips - and Castiel could breathe again, until she turned and caught him staring.

Castiel jerked his head skyward again so fast it sent a shooting pain up the back of his neck, and he hissed with the pain.

Amber moved to him swiftly on bare feet, reaching up with deft fingers to work the cramp out of his neck, and he groaned in relief… and then in embarrassment.

"I - I apologize…" he sputtered, his face flushing red. "I didn't mean to stare…"

"Oh of course you did, darlin'," she leaned up to whisper in his ear, "and it's perfectly fine." He heard the grin in her voice. "Not like I was hiding it or anything…" Her hands moved down to his tense shoulders, quickly withdrawing when noticing the vamp blood on the collar of his trench coat.

"Nope nope nope, that is NOT going in my beautiful girl…" Grasping his shoulders, she spun him around to observe the condition of rest of his clothing. Blood splattered over the front of his trench coat and portions of his white shirt, even the blue tie wrapped loosely around his neck bore evidence of the recent fight. Finding a clean portion of the tie, she grabbed it and pulled him toward the trunk and bin of dirty clothes. 

Thrusting her hands under the shoulders of the trench coat, she shucked it off him like the shell off an oyster and tossed it in the bin, careful to not get blood on her hands or the white outfit. Reaching up to undo the Windsor tie knot, she pulled it free as well to join the rest in the bin. Finally, she unbuttoned the white shirt and removed that as well, stopping to unbutton the sleeves before pulling it off his arms and placing in the bin.

Grasping him by the shoulders, she turned him around again, examining the undershirt and pants, and he held his breath hoping she wouldn't notice what was going on down there. Then she dropped to her knees to examine his shoes and he thought his heart would stop in his chest.

"Nope, shoes gotta go as well." She unlaced them, and he braced a hand on her warm bare shoulder as she removed each shoe and sock. The touch sent electric jolts up his arm and he wondered if she could feel his pulse racing in his palms on her shoulder.

Standing, she placed the shoes and socks in the bin and smiled into his flushed face. 

"Luckily for you, the blood didn't soak through onto your t-shirt, and the trench coat seemed to save your pants - or else you'd be driving my girl in your skivvies!" Her hazel eyes met his, her tongue flicked to moisten her lips. "Although I really wouldn't have objected much…"

Breaking the gaze, she turned swiftly and squatted down to close the bin. Castiel reached down to pick it up and put it in the Mustang's trunk while she tossed the duffle in alongside. She reached up to close the trunk, then stopped. 

"Keys?" 

Castiel felt in his pants pocket for them, found them - and was eternally grateful his earlier partial erection had died down to less-noticeable levels. Palming them, he held them out to her.

"Nope, you're still driving, angel." Closing the trunk, she passed around the back to the passenger side and opened the door. "And we better get a move-on or that smug dick Dean will beat us and never let me live it down." Sliding into the seat, she closed the door behind her.

Castiel took a deep breath and moved to the driver's side door. Opening it, he slid onto the smooth leather of the driver's seat.

======================================================================

Fumbling at first with the keys, Castiel managed to insert the right one into the ignition. Closing his eyes, he first chastised then worked to steady himself. 

I’m acting ridiculous, he thought. Letting a 5 foot nothing female disrupt my calm.

But he couldn't deny the attraction. It coiled in his stomach like a snake and wormed down to his abdomen, and lower.

Even angelic grace couldn't prevent the human urges of his occupied vessel. But by all that's holy, he will by a damned sight CONTROL THEM.

He gritted his teeth and turned over the ignition. The throaty growl of the engine filled the cabin, and he recognized it as a 289 Windsor HiPo V8, 4 barrel Holley carburetor, and quite possibly an Edelbrock highrise intake manifold. A toothy grin stretched his lips, and making sure the car was in Neutral, gave the accelerator pedal a small push. 

The engine roared and Castiel's grin widened in appreciation. 

"Oh yeah, my girl sings SO sweet, doesn't she?" Amber sighed as he released the pedal. She slid her hand lovingly over the dash. Castiel pressed in the clutch and slid the stick into Drive. Slowly releasing the clutch as he pressed the accelerator, the car began to move forward. 

Amber's hand continued down the center console to the stick shift where it brushed against Castiel's hand - and the shock of the contact caused his foot to lurch on the accelerator, sending the Mustang fishtailing onto the main road in unintentional simulation of the Impala's departure. 

Amber whooped in delight. "HELLS YEAH, baby, FLOOR IT!" Her hand squeezed his on the stick and as the engine wound higher, Castiel depressed the clutch and they shifted the car into a higher gear together. The Mustang flew down the road and Castiel's blood pounded in his ears at the sheer joy of speed and power.

His lips stretched into a feral grin as the roar increased, and he thrust the Mustang into the highest gear. 

Sparing a glance over to the passenger seat, he saw Amber staring forward, her hazel eyes wide and pupils blown in excitement. A tanned leg draped over the center hump, skirt hiked up and bare foot brushing against his own on the accelerator, she pushed his foot down on the accelerator. The Mustang leaped forward, and Amber's breath quickened along with his own, increasing with the rhythm of the engine.

Her hand, still coiled around his on the stick, loosened, and she pried his fingers from it before grasping his wrist and squeezing. His palm flattened out of reflex, and she placed it firmly under her skirt, against the inner thigh of the leg draped over his. 

He was close enough to feel the heat and moistness of her. 

The roar of the engine, the power thrumming through the seat. The heat of her body under his palm. 

CONTROL BE DAMNED. 

His fingers grazed over her dampening panties and she warbled a sigh. Feeling up to find the waistband, he sunk his hand down inside and over her mound, and thrust a finger into her heat. 

Amber keened and thrust against his hand, and he felt his own erection growing in response. Inserting another finger, he began a steady rhythm timed to her upward thrusts and moans. 

The Mustang roared down the empty road, and his heart beat to the tempo of the pistons and the whimpers from the passenger seat. 

A final upward thrust against his stroking fingers and Amber cried out as she came, arching her back before collapsing back into the seat. Warm stickiness flowed around his fingers and he groaned, teeth clenched, fighting to keep from coming himself and soiling his pants. 

Pulling his fingers free, he raised them to his mouth to taste the salty sweetness of her, and once again just barely managed to fight back his own orgasm. As it was, a small spot of dampness from precome dampened the front of his pants where his erection struggled to free itself. 

Amber regained control of herself, and pulling her leg back over to her side, twisted in the seat to face him. He turned slightly to look at her, still keeping an eye on the road as it flashed by, and saw the heat still in her eyes matching what he was sure blazed in his own. 

She leaned over to breath in his ear. "Your turn, angel. Pull her over…"

His breath stuttered in his chest and his eyes flashed over the surrounding landscape. Finding a grove of trees not far off the road with room to drive between, he slowed and downshifted, pulling into the shelter of the trees. 

No sooner had he stopped and placed the Mustang in Park, she unbuckled her seatbelt and, swinging a leg over him, straddled and pinned him to the driver's seat, her mouth crushing against his. His hand reached to turn off the engine before raising to grasp the back of her neck and pull her in deeper, the other against her back to grind her hips against his aching hardness. Her hand braced against the seat by his head, the other reached to release his seat belt, and broke the kiss long enough for it to retract. 

Reaching behind her and twisting in his lap slightly, she turns on the car stereo.

Imagine Dragons' "Natural" began to thump in the speakers.

"Oh whoops. Nope, that's pre-game music…" She pushed the button to select the next playlist.

"Pre-game music?" Castiel enquired absently, his hands stroking her hips and sliding up her bare sides to the bottom of the halter top. 

"Yeah, music to psych me up before a hunt." Amber moaned as Castiel's hands reached under the halter top to grasp her breasts. He grazed a thumb over a nipple and smiled darkly as she whined and arched. 

A new song began to play…

You keep on pushing, babe,  
Like I've never known before  
You know you drive me crazy, child,  
An' I just want to see you on the floor  
I want a superstitious woman  
She got a superstitious mind

"And what playlist is this?" he asked, voice husky as he pulled the halter top over her head, tossing it into the passenger seat. "Post-hunt seduction?" 

"Sometimes…" she grinned darkly at him before leaning forward to kiss him again… then reaching down and finding the seat recliner lever, lowered the seat all the way until it was almost horizontal. 

"Isn't the back seat a more traditional location for this kind of endeavor?" Castiel broke the kiss to gasp in surprise as he fell backward in the seat. 

"Nah, " Amber breathed against his mouth. "Too cramped. This way is much better…" She reached down between his legs for the seat slide adjustment bar and lifted it, then lifting her leg behind her to place her foot on the dash, pushed the seat back. 

"Plus, I maintain complete control this way…" she breathed into his neck before sliding the neck of his t-shirt down to bite at his collarbone. 

Rising slightly, she slides a hand under his back and under his t-shirt, and lifts him long enough to pull the t-shirt free with her spare hand, lifting it over his head and flinging it into the back seat. He briefly marveled at her strength before the feeling of her breasts pressing against his bare chest, her mouth against his, tongue teasing against his teeth before thrusting past them, killed every thought .

Her mouth never leaving his, she braced an arm against the seat by his head and reached down between them to remove his belt, deft fingers manipulating the buckle singlehandedly before pulling it free and tossing it in the backseat. Releasing his tongue with a pop of suction, she mouths her way down his chest, pausing to brush her lips over each nipple, eliciting a gusty moan from him. Bare back sliding under the steering wheel, she paused again to lick into the dip of his bellybutton while she unfastened the button and pulled down the zipper of his trousers. Fingers grasping the waistband, she tugged. Castiel took the hint and raised his hips slightly for her to pull trousers and underwear down, releasing his aching cock. A shuddering moan breathes past her lips, and she wraps them around his length as he kicks his legs free of the trousers. 

Castiel gasps, hips thrusting up involuntarily, and he knows if she continues with these actions, he will not last much longer. 

My heart is beating faster, babe  
It's beating like a big bass drum  
You know you got me speeding, child  
Faster than a bullet from a gun  
You're a superstitious woman  
An' I got a superstitious mind, an' I don't care

His body's urge to orgasm is great… but he wanted more. Pulling her up, he reaches for the waistband of her skirt, jerking both it and her panties down in a single motion. With a growl matching his own, she kicked the clothing free and launched herself up, pressing her now completely bare body against his, and claiming his mouth with her own. 

He reached down, placing his hands on her legs just under each ass cheek and pulled them up to rest her knees on each side of his hips, straddling his now throbbing erection. Angling her hips, she thrust down onto him - and the sensation was overwhelming, starbursts flashing behind his eyes. 

So take me down slow an' easy,  
Make love to me slow an' easy  
I know that hard luck an' trouble  
Is coming my way,  
So rock me 'til I'm burned to the bone,  
Rock me 'til I'm burned to the bone

They rocked together, matching rhythm with the beat of the music until the urgency became too great. Castiel felt her begin to clamp around him, her cries and whimpers becoming more urgent until, with a final high keen collapsed against him as her orgasm rushed over her, and throwing him over the edge into his own. A final shuddering thrust and cry, and starbursts exploded behind his eyes again, the wave of sensation flooding over him and down his body, seeming to flow from him and into her.

Amber's panting breath against his neck roused him, her body soft and sticky with sweat against him, and he wondered if he might have briefly passed out. He felt her tremble and placed his arms around her, pulling her closer until the trembling stopped, releasing her when she pushed against the seat to raise herself to slide off him and into the passenger seat. 

That's all I wanted  
Something special, someone sacred in your eyes  
For just one moment  
To be bold and naked at your side  
Sometimes I think that you'll never understand me  
Maybe this time is forever, say it can be, whoa

Reaching into the glove box, she removed a bag of baby wipes. She removed one and, leaning over to kiss him lightly, began to wipe him down. A few more wipes and she had literally bathed him from neck to knees, before turning to herself. 

"Baby wipes?" he asked curiously, snatching them from her to return the favor. "Is this a common item to have even when one does not have a baby to care for?"

She laughed, her voice still husky from the activity, occasionally gasping as he wiped oversensitive areas. "Hunter's secret. Not just for babies - excellent for quick post-hunt cleanups." A sad smile formed on her lips. "My dad…" She chewed her lip, biting back the emotion. "My dad called it a 'marine shower'." 

Castiel reached out to brush fingers against the heart tattoos on her shoulder. "Your family?" he asked quietly.

Amber nodded, staring over his shoulder and out the driver's side window. "Mom, Dad, and my little sis, Julie. Werewolves took 'em all out during a camping trip," she explained, voice hitching. "I couldn't be bothered to go… I was 'too cool' for camping. Fucking little jerk I was then..." Her hands clenched in memory, and Castiel grasped them, prying her fingers open and lacing them into his own.

"You couldn't have known," he said quietly. "And if you would have gone, more than likely you would have been dead as well."

Her eyes narrowed and darkened. "There are many days I regret I'm not." Closing her eyes, she takes a deep, shuddering breath and settles. Opening them, her hazel eyes meet his, clear and bright again.

"Hunting as therapy. Who'da thunk it?" 

That's all I wanted  
But sometimes love can be mistaken for a crime  
That's all I wanted  
Just to see my baby's blue eyes shine  
This time I think that my lover understands me  
If we have faith in each other then we can be strong

Castiel smiled warmly into her eyes, then looking down, realized they were still both very naked, and the sun was rapidly sinking behind the horizon. As if reading his mind, Amber laughed, a bright sound like a babbling brook. 

"Oh boy, Dean is totally going to beat us to the Bunker…". 

Castiel considered the options, eyes squinted in thought. "Maybe not. I do, in fact, know a shortcut."

======================================================================

They gathered their clothes from the various locations of the car and dressed, Amber giggling when she noticed her panties had somehow ended up draped over the rearview window, and Cas' belt lodged under the driver's seat. 

Dressed and the car seats returned to the normal driving position, Castiel reached to start the car again… and Amber stopped him, grasping his hand, the other reaching for his face to pull him in for a light sweet kiss.

"Thanks, Cas. You really know how to show a girl a helluva time." 

He smiled into her warm hazel eyes, then frowned, remembering something she had said earlier.

"You told me you didn't kiss on the 'first date'… "

Amber laughed, head falling back against the seat in mirth. 

"Ok well maybe I exaggerated. I mean, you looked like a pony ready to bolt!" Her eyes met his again, heat returning to them.  
"Besides, you rode my girl like a stallion, I couldn't help myself…"

"I was startled when you grasped my hand on the shifter!" he protested, but he knew that was only part of it. The throaty roar of the engine was all the enticement he really needed. 

"It's ok, angel. She didn't mind, she likes stallions." Her eyes burned into his. "As do I…" 

Castiel felt the heat start to rise again, and turned over the ignition before he could succumb to it. The engine roared to life, and he guided her back to the road to continue the journey to the Bunker. 

Amber reached for the stereo again and started a new playlist.

I'm taking a ride  
With my best friend  
I hope he never lets me down again  
He knows where he's taking me  
Taking me where I want to be  
I'm taking a ride  
With my best friend

We're flying high  
We're watching the world pass us by  
Never want to come down  
Never want to put my feet back down  
On the ground

======================================================================

Due to their little interlude, even Castiel's shortcut did not get them back to the Bunker in time to beat Sam and Dean. 

Castiel followed Amber into the Bunker from the garage and, leaning against the archway of the library, watched as she endured Dean's ribbing before grasping his arm and dragging him into the kitchen, complaining about how she needed a burger and a beer before she passed out from hunger. 

Sam turned to Castiel, a question in his eyes… but a knowing look as well. His lips ticked up in a barely controlled attempt to not outright leer at him.

"Well…" he choked out eventually, "how was the… uh… drive, and stuff?" 

Castiel grasped firmly onto his dignity. "It was quite… educational". 

Sam could no longer help himself, and burst into laughter before wheezing to a halt.

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "You… knew something would happen, didn't you?"

Sam's eyes twinkled merrily. "Oh yeah. I mean, she had her eye on you as soon as she saw you." 

Castiel considered that, and remembered her actions with both Dean and Sam after the hunt.  
�"So, did she also… have her eye… on you and Dean in the past?" 

Sam smirked. "Gentlemen don't kiss and tell…" he started, paused, then continued, "but yeah. Foxholes, y'know." 

From the kitchen, Castiel could hear Amber's throaty, dark laugh and wondered what was going on in there. Turning to Sam, he could see the same calculation going on behind his eyes. He turned a heated look at Castiel.

"So… educational, huh?" he asked, his voice low and dark. His hand reached to Castiel's chin, lifting it to meet his eyes before bending down next to his ear.

"Maybe you'd like to… expand your horizons a bit more today?" Sam's breath against his ear sent shivers down Castiel's back.

Sam rose, dragging his lips briefly over Castiel's jawline on the way before turning to head into the kitchen, checking over his shoulder to see if Castiel would follow.

Castiel did follow, heart pounding in his chest, and wondered what new sensations he was about to experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced in this work:  
Whitesnake - Slow and Easy  
George Michael - Father Figure  
Depeche Mode - Never Let Me Down Again


End file.
